Forbidden love
by Maraudersgirl01
Summary: After trying to battle my feelings for Harry Potter, I have come to the conclusion that I do not love him, I just have an unhealthy attraction towards him, that nothing to do with the fact that I get weak at the knees when he stares at me with those big green orbs, or that every time he's near me, I manage to make a complete fool of myself. No, it has nothing to do with that at all


**Summary: After years of trying (and failing... miserably) to battle my feelings for Harry Potter, I have come to the conclusion that I do not love him, I just have an extremely unhealthy attraction towards him, that has absolutely nothing to do with the fact that I get weak at the knees when he stares at me with those big, green orbs of his, or that every time he's near me, I manage to make a complete fool of myself. No, it has nothing to do with that at all...**

**Ok people, this my first fanfic, and I desperately need a beta, so if anyone's interested, just pm me. so, I basically got this idea from a one shot I read, and I wanted to develope the idea further. I also have no idea where this story is going to go, so if you could leave a few ideas in the review section, that would be great. and just remember guys, this is my first fanfic... so be as mean as you can! I don't mean like, outright mean, just sort of, constructive criticism if you will.I hope you enjoy, and if you don't, then tell me why! I'm really tired (as it is 5:30am at the moment, an I usually go to bed at around 3:00am) so I'm going to post this and go to sleep. enjoy!**

**disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I own a broomstick, though I have had one of those wooden pony things that you put in between your legs... it broke... :(**

Harry Potter. The two words that have single-handedly sent my life into a never-ending vortex that threatens to swallow me up and blow me of the face of the planet. Of course, sometimes I embarrass myself so much when I'm in front of him, I wish it would do just that. I mean, I wouldn't mind as much if he actually liked me back, but alas, we cannot be, we shall forever be just friends, never embarking on any of the vivid adventures I so regularly find myself daydreaming about, forever frozen in the bottomless pit of limbo. at least, I will, anyway. one thing you should know about me, is that I'm very melodramatic. I often make a big deal out of nothing. I suppose it's just one of the many habits you pick up with a family as big as mine. you have to work hard to get yourself noticed, especially when you're the youngest of six children.

"Ginny, come downstairs, your cousins are here!"

This was not a command I liked obeying, as I was up here, in the comfort of my bedroom, because of one specific person that had very inconveniently decided to drop in this summer, (though as he does it every summer, I can't say I wasn't surprised when he arrived). thus eliminating my ability to go downstairs while he is awake. I have to say though, I did rather like the thought of seeing my cousins again. the thought was rather tempting...

"GINNY! GET DOWN HERE, NOW!" came the sound of my mum's bellowing voice. she really can be quite scary when she wants to be, which, now that I think about it, is most of the time...

"GINIVRA WEASLEY, GET DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT, OR I SWEAR I'LL SELL YOUR BROOM..."

"I'M COMING, I'M COMING!" I yelled as I rushed down the stairs, clinging to the banister for dear life as I tried not to trip up, which I could probably manage on a flat surface quite easily, let alone on a steep, uneven staircase.

"I'm here, there is no need to threaten a perfectly harmless inanimate object!" I said, panting heavily, as running was defiantly not my strong suit.

"oh good, Ginny, you're here." said my mum, as though she hadn't just been yelling at me a few seconds ago." your cousins are outside, everyone was just sorting out the quidditch teams".

I walked to the back garden without saying a word, as I was still out of breath. I had two cousins, Jamie and Carter. they were twins, and were the same age as me, 14, but they lived in America, so they didn't go to Hogwarts. it was only when they, Bill and Charlie came over that we were able to play a proper game of quidditch. well, we only had one beater and two chasers in each team, but it was better than nothing.

"Ginny, you're finally here, I see. what kept you so long? never mind. your on a team with Fred, Ron, Carter and me." Charlie said. Well Fred was obviously the beater, Ron the keeper, and Carter and Charlie the chasers. that ment that I was the seeker. I quickly got out my broom and flew high up into the air with the others.

just as the whistle blew, I saw a black mass of messy hair and a devilish grin fly past me.

I am NOT in love with Harry Potter.

Hope you all liked that... it was more of a filler though. but I promise It will get more exiting in the next chapter though! till next time... bye!


End file.
